


Your laugh makes me cum

by Kiwirisa22



Category: Lmao yes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Idk help, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwirisa22/pseuds/Kiwirisa22
Summary: Just enter ;)





	Your laugh makes me cum

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao  
> I'm important

It was a Saturday night. The street was quiet, except for two people, Dev and Katey. 

Katey: LMAO HAHSKJOOKJOPOJPJL

Dev: *cums* Ah, I'm sorry

Katey: Don't be "cvums too*

Dev: Disgostang *cums harder*

Katey: no u *cums even harder*

Dev: lmao bye "cums to death*

Katey: same *cums til extinction*

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss


End file.
